


Tuesday in The Park With Patrick

by itsatradegy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, David's POV, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Picnics, Pre-Relationship, Set between Stop Saying Lice! and Friends & Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatradegy/pseuds/itsatradegy
Summary: Two people go to the park and have a nice chat.  The store is still a work in progress so Patrick proposes a lunch in the park to escape the mess.





	Tuesday in The Park With Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've done this, but this just...happened. When are you going to get a prompt straight from Dan Levy? Those to blame for this know who they are. ;) Still love them a bunch though!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> As someone who is usually more of a consumer than a producer, I wanted to take the time to say how thankful I am for the number of great stories I've read in this fandom. It's been an absolute pleasure.

Two people go to the park and have a nice chat. The store is still a work in progress so Patrick proposes a lunch in the park to escape the mess. David raises his eyebrow. “Ewww, I’m not sharing my sandwich with ants and moths.” But Patrick insists, head cocked but eyes amused, so David relents. David is starting to suspect that Patrick could talk him into anything, a fact which both delights and scares him.

They find one suitable picnic table in the park. “There is no trash or spilled liquid and has some shade so yes, this table is the bare minimum of acceptable.” They start to unpack the canvas bag containing their food and drinks. As David reaches for the container of cherry tomatoes and carrot sticks, his hand grazes Patrick’s arm who is trying to grab a bottle of iced tea. David withdraws his hand as if he’s touched a live wire; he might as well have given the sparks going through his hand and arm. He briefly glances at Patrick, and cannot read the expression on his face.

They finally sit with their meal, and enjoy the moment. They talk about everything they’ve done in the past few days, and everything left to do before the store’s grand opening, which is less than 2 weeks away. They talk about Patrick’s living situation (“I like Ray, but I miss silence.”), and David’s living situation (“Alexis swears she’s lice-free, but how can she be absolutely sure?”). They talk about everything and nothing. It doesn’t matter what they talk about as long as David gets to hear Patrick’s voice, even if it’s just to get mocked and teased.

At times, Patrick holds David’s gaze for a few seconds too long, which sends David’s heart racing but also makes him want to run for the hills. Despite all protestations to Stevie, moments like these make him wonder if Patrick might be into him. That would be the best/worst thing that could happen to David. Patrick is unbelievably competent and nice, which David never suspected could be this much of a turn-on. However, if David were to act on this magnetic pull, he would inevitably screw it up, and with it, the business they are trying to build. So, long talks, stolen glances, and quick touches will have to do. 

They tidy up the table, and put the remains of their meal back in the cloth bag. As they walk back to Rose Apothecary, Patrick turns to David and smiles widely. “Thank you for coming along, David. A break in nature was just what I needed today.” A corner of David’s mouth lifts up in a half-smile, and he mumbles, “You’re welcome.” A lunch in the park was a good idea after all.


End file.
